Vendors, that offer devices for sale, often provide information regarding the devices. For example, a wireless telephone store may display static signs or videos regarding wireless telephones that are offered for sale. Short-range wireless solutions, such as Bluetooth Low Energy (“BLE”), Near Field Communication (“NFC”), etc., allow for the detection of devices that are in close proximity to other devices. These short-range wireless solutions may be used in retail stores, in order to enhance the overall in-store shopping experience.